The field of the disclosure relates generally to peening, and more particularly, to shot peening of machine components.
At least some known shot peening devices are used to treat components of rotary machines to prevent cracking and improve fatigue life. An excitement or propulsion device propels shot media against the component. The shot media typically includes a plurality of small metallic or ceramic particles that have a spherical shape. When the shot media hits the surface of the component, small spherical dents form on the surface of the part, causing a localized compressive residual stress on the peened surface. The peening treatment assists in mitigating the formation of microcracks on the surface of the component, for example.
Some known peening methods for components include a chamber that enables treatment of the entire surface of the component with shot media. However, by not concentrating or localizing the propulsion of the shot media, there is a greater risk of shot media escaping from the chamber and damaging other parts of the machine. Furthermore, these peening methods may not provide accuracy over a short duration of treatment and therefore may require excessive time and labor to peen each component. In addition, many known forms of peening may only use a fixed peening device that treats only a fixed, i.e. non-rotating, component.